etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests (Etrian Odyssey III)
As per usual, the Quest system makes a return in Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. This time, they can be taken from the bulletin board in Butterfly Bistro. In addition to the regular quests, there are also the brand new Sea Quests that can be taken from the Inver Port. Just like in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, "town" quests in Etrian Odyssey III also reward EXP in addition to money and items. However, certain quests will reward the player more if they manage to exceed the quest giver's expectation, such as hunting more monsters than needed or fetching more of the requested items than specified. Just like in the previous games, most of the town quests are unlocked as the player progresses through the floors of the labyrinth. New to the game is the Sea Quests. Sea quests are unique in that all of them involving helping an NPC partner in certain fights along the locations the player charted on the ocean map. Sea quests can be repeated many times, but only the first completion rewards items to the player. Another difference is that sea quests are unlocked as the player discover new areas by ship voyages. Sea quests can be done solo or co-op by using wireless connection. Quests ' = Sea Quests Skandalia Lighthouse The Skandalia Lighthouse is the first marked target on your sea map. It is currently taken over by a big bird, the Meregho Saeno. If you try to reach the Lighthouse from the front, the monster will attack and destroy your ship. Therefore, you need to sail around the isle to approach the Lighthouse from behind. This will unlock the Sea Quests for this area. After defeating Meregho Saeno once, you should return to the lighthouse once again to get an objective: recover '''Terra Rossa. It is found on an island in the South Ocean (B2). Once you brought the Terra Rossa to the lighthouse, you can collect your rewards: a 100-En Coin '''and the '''Tome Page. Trade City of Batavia Once a famous trading point in Armoroad seas, this city is now very difficult to access due to tidal waves and swarms of underwater monsters... Once found, returning to Batavia will give you an objective: recover a Black Pepper shipment. It is found in the reefs directly east of Batavia. Once brought back to Batavia, you can collect your rewards: a 500-En Coin and the Weapon Tome IV. Ayutthaya Port Known for their famous craftsmen and ship builders, the trade port of Ayutthaya is having difficulty lately due to a terrorizing gigantic shark settling near the trade route. Once found, returning to Ayutthaya will give you an objective: finding their missing shipwright. You are told that he has a fondness for Sheep Cheese. Going back to the island where you originally acquired the Sheep Cheese will spur a new event, namely where you tell the shipwright to actually do his job. Return to Ayutthaya Port to collect your reward: a 500-En Coin and the Weapon Tome I. Tortuga Island This island is a nest of pirates in the ages past, and some still do scurry around nearby. Found in the waters ans shores are remnants or broken ships, devices and cannons. Legend says, that deep in the cavern lies the buried treasures from the golden age. Legend also speaks of a certain spectral vehicle, skimming on the narrow bay... Once found, returning to Tortuga Island will give you the Culverin Cannon required to fight Red Pirates and enter the North Ocean. However, you still cannot enter the North Ocean until you have acquired an extra ship parts slot as the '''Foremast '''is a compulsory item to reach the First Foothold. Category:Etrian Odyssey III